Completely Lost
by dcbeast96
Summary: A story in which Robert Langdon wakes up dazed and confused and is not sure what's going on.


_This story is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental._

Robert Langdon is completely lost. He doesn't know where he is because he was so drunk last night that he doesn't even know what happened. He could be anywhere and this time he can't even tell where he is by using his surroundings. But the first thing he notices is that he can't feel his watch. His Mickey Mouse watch that has been with him forever is now lost. The next thing that he notices is that he is in an extremely small room. So small in fact that his claustrophobia is beginning to kick in. Nothing is normal, nothing is okay, and everything is wrong. He can't think and he's distraught until he realizes that he's still in his bed. The whole time he was just under his covers just freaking out. But then he starts thinking why was I freaking out if I was just in my bed the whole time. But then he notices that he is moving but doesn't know why and that was what was bothering him the whole time to begin with. He's not sure how he's moving and tries to find a window only to realize that there aren't any windows to be seen. As Langdon keeps looking at his surroundings he realizes that there is no hope but to wait until the vehicle stops moving.

After what felt like hours but could have been minutes someone finally opens the door to the compartment where Langdon is and that person says "Mr. Langdon please get out of the vehicle." Langdon did not say anything because it was just way too much to process for him. In his mind he was wondering who this person was and what he was doing? Was he working with someone, working for someone, working alone? He just did not know. There were too many questions rushing through his mind and he just could not focus on what was happening to him. As soon as Langdon gets up he feels pain rush throughout his body and a rush of pain to the head. He stumbles down to where he was and gets up quickly again because the man just gave him the evil eye and did not seem happy. The man's eyes seemed to say, "I don't have time for this shit." So Langdon got up as fast as he could and got out of the vehicle.

Once Langdon was outside he noticed where he was. He noticed where he was but did not know where he was. He was just in an open field that honestly could have been anywhere in the world. The field was just grass everywhere as far as the eye could see. As he was examining his settings the intimidating man signaled for him to follow him on a very narrow path which was barely noticeable. As they were walking Langdon was able to observe the man that he was with. The man was wearing dark clothes that seemed to come straight out of an action movie. The clothes were dark, sleek, and athletic. The man was obviously very fit and he just gave out the vibe that he should not be fucked with. The man had a mean look on his face that just yelled you mess with me I will ruin your life forever.

It was at this point that Langdon noticed a faint light at the end of the pathway. Once Langdon noticed the light the man stopped and turned to Langdon. The man started speaking in a very serious, professional, and bleak tone. "Mr. Langdon I'm sure you are really confused at the moment but I insist that you just keep quiet listen to what I have to say. My name is Mason, as in _Freemason,_ you see you think you know a lot about the free masons but I tell you that you know nothing at all. Every generation of freemasons there is someone who is assigned to be the freemason. You thought that the freemasons were a brotherhood of men. But they are not for you see I am them as much as they are me. The freemasons have had a lot of influence on the world and you know that but what you don't know is that we control everything. All of it. If we wanted it, if _I _wanted I could change the world from night to day for good or for worse.

As I said we, I the freemason control every aspect of humanity. The Beatles masons, Obama mason, Steve Jobs mason, Gandhi mason. We are all the masons, we control you and everyone around you. The best way I can explain it is in the form of the movie _The Truman Show_, in the movie Truman exists for the worlds entertainment. The whole planet got to see Truman as a baby, grow up, become an adult, make mistakes, love, hate. We see Truman in ourselves except that every part of his life is choreographed. Except in our case, humanity is our Truman. We choreograph the course of humanity. If we wanted world peace would exist tomorrow, Israel and Palestine would make peace, they would become as one. The world would be completely different. But where is the entertainment in peace?, in love?, in harmony?"

It was at this moment that Langdon realized where he was, because as Mason was talking his voice was getting slower, lower, and more menacing as his face was becoming a lot more wrinkly. He was in Star Wars. Then he saw the man for who he really was. It was the Emperor. They were on Alderaan right before it was going to get blown up. How did Langdon know this? Because the fucking Death Star was right there in the night sky, illuminating the planet with shadow of evil. Suddenly it all made sense. Illuminati, Masons, it was the Empire all along. Then from the distance Langdon saw what was someone, something walking slowly, eerily coming towards them. Before to long Langdon realized it was Darth Vader. As Darth Vader walked toward him the Emperor began talking again. "Mr. Langdon I bring you here because the Force is strong with you. I will give you a choice in which you shall decide your fate. The force is in you yet you do not know where you belong. Which is why I shall give you a choice. You shall join the Dark Side, train in the ways of the Sith and rule the Galaxy or you shall die. If you choose to die you will die fighting because one who is strong with the Force cannot die without a fight. For even the Sith have honor and shall give you the chance to die honorably."

It was right then and there that Langdon realized he was a Jedi, but Langdon did not know what to do he knew that the light side of the force was obviously the better one for the galaxy. But the power that comes from the Dark Side is just to tempting. He could only imagine what it must be like to rule the galaxy in its entirety. What power it must be to rule the galaxy. He thought "if I were a true Jedi, these thoughts would not be passing through my head. I know the correct choice, but I do not know what to do." It was then that an X-wing was approaching. The X-wing starts to shoot laser blasts and before Langdon realized it both the Emperor and Darth Vader were gone. The x-wing then lands right next to Langdon and there is someone that opens the hatch to it. The person tells Langdon to get so he does because there is nothing else that he can do. So Langdon goes off through space.

Then Langdon wakes up as his alarm goes off and realizes it was all a dream. It was all so surreal that he did not even know what to make of it. He thinks to himself "I don't even like _Star Wars._" But nothing can be done he had a weird dream. So then he gets out of bed and makes himself some breakfast. Sits down and eats. As he sits down he has the same thoughts that he has every morning. Wonders if his house really does look like a museum as many of his peers have commented. Then he goes off to do his routine of laps in the Olympic sized pool at the university. He wonders what the point of it all is. But during this whole time he wonders about the dream he had. How it even got into his head.

Then he starts thinking about all the symbolism. The light saber is saber made of light. So what does light mean? Light is good, pure, and not evil. What is a saber? A saber tooth tiger of course. So then it is obvious that the light saber is a good tiger. Then there is the Death Star, which is a star that causes death. So if a star causes death does that mean that only a good tiger can save life from the star of death. Then Langdon remembers that in the ancient cult of the Illuminati there is a saber tooth tiger that is said to bring peace to all. But where does the tiger come from? Obviously as the illuminati said in their ancient cult "the tiger shall bring good to all and extinguish the light of darkness so that darkness may be illuminated by the light." It all started to make to much sense to Langdon.

Since Langdon is a professor at Harvard he can look up whatever he wants. So then he starts to think. The tiger is light and what else is light? The illuminati, obviously because they "illuminate" but in the Christian religion Jesus is light. So the Illuminati, Jesus, tigers all come together and form the super best friends along with Moses, Muhammad, Buddha, Joseph Smith, Krishna, Maharishi Mahesh Yogi, and Lucifer. This is all brought together in the TV show of South Park. South Park was created by Matt Stone and Try Parker. And if you take the first letter from Matts first name and the first letter from Parker's last name you end up with the letters MP. And what does MP stand for? Member of Parliament.

Now Langdon in his office is drawing all the dots together. The members of parliament are part of the Super Best Friends. They know the illuminati, and are all descendants of saber tooth tigers. You see contrary to what most people believe it is actually that people of power are not reptilians, as many conspiracy theorists tend to believe. It is actually a saber toothians that control the planet. The saber toothians control the media, culture, entertainment, governments, and humans.

Robert Langdon now realizes that he is a wanted man. He knows too much. He knows that the NSA or the Nottingham Super Aliens closely watches him. The NSA, which are closely aligned to the members of Parliament watch over every detail of every person's life. Now Langdon has to leave everything behind and go into hiding.

Langdon is distraught, he now has to let go of everything that he holds dear. So he gets in his Saab 9006 and drives off. To where ever the next adventure may take him. What other adventures lay ahead? No one knows. Not even the Members of Parliament. For only the future holds what lies ahead and no one knows the future and since no one can see the future nobody can tell what will happen to Robert Langdon.


End file.
